ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game)/Gallery
Screenshots Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-20090204115651976 640w.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-20090204115628134 640w.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-20081107080627064 640w.jpg Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-psp-1.jpg Robot Horse.jpg|Robot Horse Swampfire shooting.png Swampfire underground.png Swampfire thorns outburst.png Swampfire from up top.png Swampfire like lightning.png Swampfire ball of fire.png Swampfire thats cheating.png Swampfire ring of fire.png Big Chill intangible.png Big Chill glide AF.png Big Chill thats cheating.png Big Chill freezes legs.png Big Chill spike hand.png Big Chill spreading the chill.png Big chill raining hail.png Big Chill blowing like the wind.png Big Chill gets spiky.png Spidermonkey wall crawling.png Spidermonkey swing.png Spidermonkey web ball.png Spidermonkey, STUCK.png Spidermonkey pull kick.png Spidermonkey swing kick.png Spidermonkey goes long! type 1.png Spidermonkey goes long! type 2.png Jetray underwater.png Jetray neuroshock AF.png Jetray somersault shooting.png Jetray from up top.png Jetray creating a path.png Jetray dashing type 1.png Jetray dashing type 2.png Jetray dashing type 3.png Humungousaur picking up humungous stone.png Humungousaur charging.png Humungousaur elbow drop.png Humungousaur bowling.png Humungousaur goes long.png Humungousaur 60 ft.png Humungousaur crushing DNA aliens.png Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-20090204115149693-2738.png Kevin absorbing process.png Kevin gameplay.png Kevin in metal.png Kevin in rock.png Kevin in wood.png Kevin pushing objects.png Kevin electrocuting himself.png Kevin charging.png Kevin banging ground.png Kevin throwing rock.png Gwen gameplay.png Gwen suspended.png Gwen shielded type 1.png Gwen shielded type 2.png Gwen shooting mana AF.png Gwen grabbing.png Gwen throwing.png Gwen gets angry!!.png Atomic powered Ben.png Omnishieled Ben.png On a schedule.png Gwen adaptive.png Ben vs Mech Dragon.png Ben vs Vulkanus AF.png Ben vs DNAlien Kevin.png Ben vs Gorvan.png Ben vs higbreed commander.png Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-20090204115119663-2738.png Plumber Badge Locations Level 1 badge 1.png|(Knight-mare at the Pier) The first badge is located on the second pylon in front of the wrecked boat on the boardwalk. Level 1 badge 2.png|(Knight-mare at the Pier) The second badge is located on the pylon behind the sailboat near the end of the level. Level 2 badge 1.png|(The Forest Medieval) The first badge is located behind the first waterfall. Level 2 badge 2.png|(The Forest Medieval) The second badge is located in the cave, use Big Chill's first updraft to gain access. Level 3 badge 1.png|(Bombs Away!) The first badge is located between two planes in the section where the airplanes are on fire. Level 3 badge 2.png|(Bombs Away!) The second badge is located on the ledge to the right, before ascending the cliffs to the first missile silo. Level 4 badge 1.png|(A Few Bad Eggs) The first badge is located in between the last two sections of the broken bridge before the suburbs. Level 4 badge 2.png|(A Few Bad Eggs) The second badge is located between the second and third pistons in the hatchery. Level 5 badge 2.png|(Plumber Trouble) The first badge is located toward the background in the area where stalactites drop from the ceiling. Level 5 badge 1.png|(Plumber Trouble) Climb down the pit that you have to climb over with Spidermonkey when you have Humungousaur. Use Humungousaur's special attack to break down the right wall. Make your way through the cavern, at the end you'll find the second badge. Level 6 badge 1.png|(Rural Rumble) The first badge is located in the second silo. Use Spidermonkey's swing web then Jet Ray for access. Level 6 badge 2.png|(Rural Rumble) The second badge is located on the cliff by the second waterfall. (This is the location; i collected the badge before i could get a pic) Level 7 badge 1.png|(Running on Autopilot) The first badge is located in the first area with updrafts, in the background. Level 7 badge 2.png|(Running on Autopilot) The second badge is located in the far right of the lower level of the second piston room. Level 8 badge 1.png|(A Change in the Weather) The first badge is located after the first electric fence in Kevin's first section. Level 8 badge 2.png|(A Change in the Weather) The second badge is located in the air before the giant crystal in Gwen's section. Miscellaneous 122.jpg b10-Icon-01.gif|icon 1 b10-Icon-02.gif|icon 2 b10-Icon-03.gif|icon 3 b10-Icon-04.gif|icon 4 b10_wp01-800.jpg|wallpaper 1 b10_wp02-800.jpg|wallpaper 2 Category:Galleries Category:Video Game Galleries